


a café and a cat

by aastrae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author is Pleased With Themself, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Coffee date, Cute, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, How Do I Tag, Kageyama Tobio is a Cat, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Rarepairs Are Wonderful, Romance, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ushijima Wakatoshi is a Good Boyfriend, author is in rarepair hell, lapslock, please kagetoshi is so pure, they love each other so much your honor, this is just over 2k of kageyama being very gay for his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aastrae/pseuds/aastrae
Summary: honestly, tobio was almost taken aback at how forward ushijima was being. normally having a limited arsenal of expressions as well, it was nice to see him smile.it wasreallynice to see him smile.or; kageyama tobio goes on a coffee date in the middle of the night
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 29
Kudos: 247





	a café and a cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wadingpool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wadingpool/gifts).



> god i haven’t written in so long. 
> 
> santi made a tweet a while ago about how there was a lack of adler’s content, ship wise and in general, and i came to deliver, like a week late. 
> 
> please enjoy this fluffy kagetoshi!  
> (*・∀-)☆

“ah. kageyama.”

tobio glanced upwards from lacing up his shoes to face ushijima, both of their bags slung on his right shoulder. 

they had just finished a particularly grueling match against the sendai frogs, playing well into the evening, fully exhausting both teams. 

now it was 22:30 and they were going out for coffee. well, kageyama was. ushijima preferred tea. 

“ready to go?”

tobio nodded curtly, slipping his gym bag from ushijima’s shoulder, and hooked a pinky around ushijima’s.

he hummed in acknowledgement, and moved his hand to more fully wrap around tobio’s.

they ventured off into the crisp, december air, distant car horns echoing along the vast wall that was the practice arena. 

they didn’t swing their hands, nor were they grasped tightly around one another. ushijima was simply gliding his thumb across the back of tobio’s hand along his knuckles, a soft, miniscule gesture that shouldn’t have tobio’s heart racing this fast. 

he had an idea. 

tobio stopped quickly in his tracks, tugging ushijima’s hand towards his chest, bringing them chest to chest. 

“wakatoshi-san,” tobio smiled up at ushijima, who was staring at him in confusion and amusement. “may i kiss you, please?”

ushijima smiled softly, and nodded. 

“yes you may, thank you for asking.”

tobio slid his hands up the sides of his boyfriend’s shoulders, crossing them loosely behind his neck. 

the front lot was completely deserted, and even the sounds of the city had become dulled within their little bubble. 

the hairs on the back of ushijima’s neck stood at attention, along with the gooseflesh running across his nape at the touch of tobio’s fingers.

at the same time, ushijima’s large ( _thick, wow_ ) palms came to rest at the small of his back, his thumbs digging slightly into tobio’s jacket, pulling him even closer.

“you asked for a kiss, so why aren’t you taking it?” ushijima rumbled out, quirking an eyebrow at tobio. 

“ah,” tobio smirked. “it seems that you would like a kiss as well, wakatoshi-san.” 

ushijima’s small smile only widened as he leaned forward, nearly bumping his nose against tobio’s. “yes, i do. may i have my kiss now?”

tobio was floating. 

“uhm, yes. yes you may.” 

and tobio kissed him, he kissed him.

\-----------------------

ushijima had confessed, when their relationship was still new, that he hadn’t really kissed anyone seriously before.  
to which, tobio answered, neither had he.

communication was never tobio’s strong suit, and he had never been in a real relationship before, but he was willing to try. try for them. 

(plus it was absolutely hilarious when they informed hoshiumi of the news. he thought they were joking. when he realized that they were not, he fainted.)

\--------------------

but their kisses. oh their kisses.

ushijima kissed with care, and with strength, just like him himself. his kisses were tender and lovely and firm and demanding. 

it was dizzying. 

and as the two of them stood out in contrast to the stark grey of the practice arena, of the blank blackness of the night’s atmosphere. 

two tall, broad, men dressed from head to toe in white, holding each other gently as they kissed. 

ushijima nipped only slightly at tobio’s bottom lip, opting immediately to draw away and continue to caress tobio’s mouth gently, all the while keeping a firm grip on tobio’s waist.

but tobio’s grip only tightened behind ushijima’s head, and his fingers skimmed gently across the neatly trimmed hairs while they continued their kiss.

tobio was the first to pull away but only to rest his head against ushijima’s. 

ushijima’s small smile returned, and his now slick, plump lips pressed a light kiss against tobio’s forehead, dead center between his two fringes.

and tobio offered his own smile in return, moving to bury it in the mass of ushijima’s large left shoulder, his own ragged breath ricocheting off of ushijima’s jacket to blow right back into his face. 

the moment was broken as ushijima’s stomach growled quite obnoxiously between them.

“tobio, could we continue this after a snack? i am quite hungry.”

he nudged ushijima away gently, quickly sliding a hand down his arm to grip vicely at his boyfriend’s hand. 

“yes, we probably should. did you not eat anything before practice started?” tobio said as they continued walking. 

ushijima shifted his back up on his shoulder, and ran his thumb along tobio’s knuckles. ( _fuck_ )

before he could stop it, tobio was already asking. 

“why do you always do that whenever you hold my hand, wakatoshi-san?”

ushijima looked at him quizzically, and tobio gestured to their joined hands. “you always rub your thumb along my knuckles when we hold hands.”

they reached the end of the sidewalk. 

“uhm, well.” ushijima began apprehensively. he straightened his posture a bit, but lowered his head, now seemingly shy. 

“whenever my family said something regarding my left-handedness, or even when i was simply hurt or hurting, my father would take my hand in his, and run his thumbs across the back of them.’

they rounded a deserted street corner, and waited for the light to change. 

“he told me,” ushijima paused briefly to shift his bag again, letting a sigh escape, his breath a soft grey cloud against the cold air. “he told me that whenever he ran his hands along the back of my knuckles, it was him telling me that i was safe, and that i was understood.”

he paused again, this time, halting completely. he looked deeply into tobio’s eyes, his expression softening as he smiled. 

“that i was loved.”

tobio was suddenly very, very warm. he could feel a blush blooming along the nape of his neck, slowly creeping upwards to wash a long his face. 

ushijma squeezed his hand. 

ah, tobio was also squeezing his. 

honestly, tobio was almost taken aback at how forward ushijima was being. normally having a limited arsenal of expressions as well, it was nice to see him smile. 

it was _really_ nice to see him smile. 

a car roared past them, all lights, all noise, and their moment kept intact. 

ushijima lifted tobio’s hand up to their fields of vision, and brought it slowly towards his mouth. 

a delicious tug came from the pits of tobio’s stomach. 

the tug morphed into butterflies as ushijima kissed each of tobio’s knuckles, one by one, his mouth finishing its journey at the back of tobio’s hand. 

tobio really wasn’t sure how much more he could take. 

“wow.” tobio’s blush roared back to life. how articulate. 

but ushijima seemed unbothered, that soft, genuine smile still gracing his handsome features. “indeed.”

and the light changed. 

they stepped off the street corner nimbly, spotting the tiny sign for the 24-hour café they frequented just up ahead.

the café wasn’t anything spectacular, but it was pleasant. pleasant, warm, relaxing, and tucked away. plus, whenever tobio and ushijima visited, the place was scarce for people. perfect. 

as they neared the front door, ushijima gave tobio’s hand one last, little squeeze before releasing his hand. 

cold. immediate cold. 

ushijima reached out to pull the door open, holding it for a moment as tobio walked into the building, uttering a whispered greeting before stepping inside. 

he was immediately submerged into warmth. the warm, soothing sense of coffee inhabiting every inch of the little café. 

but it was too hot now. 

they quickly found a booth near the back of the café, far from the windows, just to be safe. a waitress approached their table tentatively, and asked if they needed anything. she glanced at the insignias embroidered onto their jackets, and she tried to hide a smile. 

ushijima nodded once, immediately inquiring about their tea selection. he already knew their selection by heart. 

tobio ordered a simple macchiato. 

the waitress departed, and they finally began ridding themselves of their pesky winter gear. it was late autumn, but clearly the weather had already decided winter. 

tobio rubbed his hands gently together, pausing when he caught ushijima staring at him, quite obviously. 

the gentle hum of the café eased further into the background as tobio moved into easy eye contact with ushijima. his skin flawless, a rosy tint set upon his cheeks from the temperature change, tousled, windblown hair, and an easy, neutral, resting expression gracing his handsome features. 

“what? is there something on my face?” he asked bluntly.

_wow._

but ushijima only reached out towards tobio, a hand inching towards tobio’s, who could only watch as ushijima gingerly took his hand.  
suddenly it was just them. at this booth. on this table. 

“no. i just think your eyes are beautiful. i apologize for not noticing any sooner.”

tobio had not one single idea about how to react. how, what to say, should he smile, should he laugh, should he pretend to be mad?

“you do not have to say anything in return, i was purely stating my observation.” ushijima’s expression returned to neutral, but a pleased neutral. 

tobio could only nod in return, and pressed his fingers up against ushijima’s. “thank you wakatoshi-san, that’s very um-”

the waitress returned. 

their hands sprung apart just as easily as they joined together. 

but she only gave a small smile, and set down their drinks. 

“a chammomile for you, sir” she carefully placed a dark red mug on their table, steam drifting idly upwards in the motion. 

she turned to tobio. 

“and your macchiato.” a matching mug was placed in front of him. she locked eyes with tobio and gave him a small, mischievous smile. 

“please enjoy your drinks,” she bowed lightly and turned to walk back towards the kitchen. she paused and looked back, a warmer smile now gracing her features. 

“and, feel free to hold hands whenever you’d like, this place is surprisingly well-hidden, and we have excellent security.”

tobio’s eyes widened, and he quickly turned to ushijima, who matched his own expression. tobio glanced down into his lap, attempting to save himself from embarrassment. but an image in his cup caught his eye first. 

floating ever so delicately atop his macchiato, was a cat. a scowling cat. 

he must have made a strange face as he stared downward, as ushijima leaned over to glance into his mug. 

tobio titled his eyes upward, following ushijima as his eyes landed on the pattern drawn atop his drink.

and his eyes lit up. 

his face remained unchanged, though, and he quickly returned to his seat, eyes still sparkling with amusement. 

“i see our waitress has painted you into your own drink.”

tobio could, again, only nod as he kept staring into the eyes of the little cat. what a shame it would be to destroy the little thing. 

ushijima lifted his mug with both hands to take a little sip, to most likely warm his own hands as well.

“it would be a shame to destroy the little cat, it seems as it was drawn with much precision.”

and tobio’s heart swelled. 

“uh, yes, it would be a shame. maybe,” tobio glanced haphazardly at his phone. “maybe i’ll take a picture first.”

ushijima nodded, and returned to his tea. 

tobio took his phone and opened up the camera, ready to snap a simple picture and go. 

but that didn’t seem very appropriate. 

so he lowered his hands, furrowing his brows as he tried to think of an appropriate way to take a picture of a mug of coffee.

how does one even go about a coffee picture? should he angle the cup? should he move to a different area for better lighting? the wood table was nice, for a background. should he even do a background?

taking a picture shouldn’t be this complicated. 

“would you like some assistance?” ushijima’s voice pulled tobio out of his crisis for a moment. would ushijima even know how to do this kind of stuff?

ushijima placed his mug down before holding his hand out in front of him, most likely asking for tobio’s phone. 

“tendou satori, my friend from shiratorizawa, used to take me with him to cafés and the sort, and he taught me how to take these kinds of photos.”

tobio was shocked, and placed his phone into ushijima’s waiting hand. “thank you wakatoshi-san.”

and ushijima went straight to work. he turned the mug so that it was facing him, at a slight angle, the handle pointed upwards a bit. their table was already bare, so he didn’t busy himself with clearing the table of any extra items. 

he raised the camera, the lens also at an angle from above. but he paused. 

“what is it, wakatoshi-san?” tobio asked. 

ushijima’s brows furrowed. “something is missing. it’s a bit empty over to my left, but we don’t have a novel or a notebook to fill the space up.” 

tobio sighed. this really was too complicated. it was, however, just a bit attractive to see ushijima trying to perfect something for him, even if it was as small as this. 

“ah. i may have an idea.” ushijima looked….bashful? “but it involves a romantic aspect.”

romantic aspect?

“are you suggesting that we hold hands next to a coffee cat, wakatoshi-san?”

_oh wow._

a beautiful, deep red flush spread across ushijima’s cheeks, flaring up around his nose. he lowered tobio’s phone and nodded. 

“but only if you are comfortable, tobio. it is only a picture, do not worry.”

oh no, tobio was definitely going to do it. 

“what do i need to do?”

ushijima looked up at him in shock, the blush now spreading to the tips of his ears. 

“oh, alright.” he shifted the phone to his left hand. “please place your hand, facedown, onto mine, but only the fingertips.”

his palm was placed face up on the wooden table, smooth, callused, soft-

“alright.” tobio placed his fingertips atop ushiijma’s, biting his lip as ushijima’s thumb curled around his fingers. 

his eyes shone in delight and he raised the phone once more. tobio tried his hardest to will his fingers into complete stillness, but with ushijima’s big, warm thumb on his pointer finger? not a chance. 

the shutter clicked three times in succession, and ushijima placed the phone back onto the table, seeming pleased with himself. 

their hands were still joined. 

but this time, tobio really didn’t want to pull away. so he slid disconnected briefly before flipping ushijima’s hand right side up again, intertwining their fingers properly this time. 

ushijima’s blush remained, though his expression was still unchanged. 

his eyes told tobio everything he needed to know.  
“tobio?” ushijima whispered. “are you going to drink your macchiato, because i quite like those as well, if you aren’t aiming to drink it at the moment.”

and tobio grinned. he felt his eyes crinkle and his lips twitched and he grinned. 

“i am, wakatoshi-san, i am going to drink it.”

ushijima nodded, and lifted his own mug to his lips, taking a long, quiet sip. and tobio took his own mug, and took a small sip. 

sweet. but not too much. a little bitter. but just enough. 

and so he set the mug down once more, frowning into the face of the now ruined foam cat. what a shame. 

ushijima squeezed his hand lightly, and tobio looked up, tilting his head, confused. and ushijima answered his unspoken question immediately, raising tobio’s fingers to his mouth. 

and kissed his hand. more specifically the very top of his knuckles, where they met the back of his hand. what a goddamn gentleman. 

and tobio smiled again. this moment, on this hidden street, in this quaint café, in this tucked away booth. matching mugs and joined hands. alone. together. and ushijima smiled back. 

oh how wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on [twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/aastrae)


End file.
